The waves of the waters
by Bakavola
Summary: ** One Shot ** Forbidden love is the bittersweet, but the one that is most enjoyed / Lancelot and Lady Nimue Explicit


**The waves of the waters.**

 **One Shot**

The sudden rain fell thick without measure on the four exhausted knights. Fatigue didn't do them justice. Their eyes were clouded over the grooves of their hooves, their escarpments sank into the mud mixture on the road and the armor became a burden more than faithful ally and companion. The disgruntled growl of one of them was not long in coming, while his scream was drowned in the thunderous sound of water falling on the ground.

\- I curse you, weather! - grumbled the red knight in guttural exclamation, raising his gauntlet in fist towards the skies.

\- Leave the cane and hurry, asshole - reprimanded the purple knight, exhausted, equal or more than the first.

\- Stop the fight, please ... - said the silver knight, the youngest and mediator of the four.

\- Shut up kiddo, we wouldn't be on foot if it weren't for your negligence - Sir Gawain sentenced him, completely fury - if you had tied the horses we would have arrived in Camelot centuries ago!

\- Shut up once - sentenced the ebony knight - not even the whores of the brothel complain as much as you do.

\- Exclaimed Sir Lancelot of the lake, the most loyal and correct of the knights of the round table - Said Sir Percival, jocking.

\- Father, Jeeez! - said Sir. Galahad, embarrassed.

\- And the most ardent - exclaimed lancelot with pride, accompanying the mockery - Practice makes me a ultimate form.

\- Stop, for mercy! - Galahad implored, with both gauntlets over his ears, hurrying to get away from those - I'll have nightmares!

The three companions laughed in unison while one of them walked with a clear discontent reflected in his face. They were returning from the guerrillas in the Sorrowful Guard, now called the Joyful Guard baptized by Lancelot triumphant. They expected great rewards upon arrival, Lancelot above all. To finally settle his position to be part of the King's court was what he had been waiting for all these years.

In the distance the rain began to subside, on the crests of the mountains the sunset on the horizon illuminated the view of the huge gates of entry to Camelot. The red knight was quick to hurry impatiently.

\- At least! - Gawain exclaimed - You owe me a good mare Lancelot! - he shouted in warning. He was already jogging, anticipating his arrival.

\- Let's be two - Percival followed.

\- I'll give you a Stallion. - corrected her.

The purple cat whirled around, threatening him by holding the handle of his sword.

\- Don't provoke me, smartass - she muttered with obvious irritation.

Lancelot then gave her a quizzical look as he passed, Galahad passed a gauntlet over his helmet in exasperation. Suddenly, the beating of the handle on his waist stopped him in his tracks. His son looked at him strangely.

- _"Arondight ..."_ \- he whispered. With obvious surprise.

\- Everything okay, father? - Asked the amber eyes, walking until he was at his height.

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. His gaze darkened, tilted his face in the opposite direction, searching for what was calling him somewhere.

\- Go home Galahad - he ordered without looking at him - Can't promise to arrive soon.

Lancelot deviated from the path and before Galahad could reply, the ebony had already disappeared in some nook of the Enchanted Forest.

 _\- "The lady of the lake"_ \- he said to himself while his chest was pressed.

He never talked about her, he avoided mentioning her, as if he were a wound too tender to touch. Lancelot strode through the forest strides, anxious and not to meet her. He fiddled his fingers with his right hand just to make sure that the ring she had given him was still there. "That will protect you from any enchantment," she said, but would it also protect him from the enchantment she had already imposed on him? The ebony knight snorted in pain. He couldn't hate her, after all, she had always protected him.

He impatiently removed the bushes of the lush forest. Arondight began to glow, indicating he was close. The sound of the rustling of its escarpments, hurrying the way, was heard over the infinity of the forest. Until finally, after tilting a couple more leafy bushes, he found her.

- _Sir Lancelot du Lac_ \- she said.

\- _La-Lady Nimue Vivian_ \- stuttered, perplexed.

Lancelot looked down, kneeling on the ground in reverence.

In front of him, a transparent and crystalline eye of water protected the naked body of Lady Nimue. The light of the moon reflected her giving it the mystical touch. From behind, he saw Nimue placed her hands in a bowl, wetting the exposed upper part of her. Lancelot then cursed the drops that ran along the curvature of his body.

\- Standing knight - said kindly. Lancelot obeyed - How about the crusades?

\- full of death - he said.

Lancelot uncomfortable, placed both hands on his back straight. Nimue turned to look at him, frowning.

\- Remove the helmet - she ordered - I want to see your face.

He obeyed barely. He cursed under his breath. Having her in front just as she came to the world was torturing him. His treacherous scarlet eyes couldn't help looking at every length of her skin.

She smiled, satisfied for her task.

\- Do you like what you see, knight? - she said mischievously.

Nimue started to walk in his direction. Lancelot was caught by the scene.

\- Of course - he managed to say. She came closer.

\- Do you want me, knight? - He asked.

\- Of course - he answered again.

When facing each other, Nimue placed his hands on his cold metal chest, stood on tiptoe to reach him, narrowed his eyes and gave him a soft kiss.

\- Do you want ... me? ... - she whispered between his lips.

The knight then grabbed her gently from the shoulders, leaving her barely, she blinked confused.

\- Dispense with courtship - Lancelot said - You are a deity.

\- Oh please! - She exclaimed with obvious anger - For how many maidens your sword has not passed!

\- No maidens, Only whores. - corrected him - They are less problematic and more cooperative. - He said in an expressionless tone, crossing his arms.

\- Coward - she replied.

\- Gentleman - corrected again.

\- You just don't have the guts - she finished off

Was it a challenge that he had heard?

\- My Lady .. - sighed with annoyance, loosening his grip to massage his temple with the gauntlet - I respect you so much ... that I can't imagine touching you.

Lady Nimue looked at him hurt, hugging herself, trying to cover her nakedness.

\- Lies - she said under her breath - I don't attract you at all.

Lancelot was surprised at the accusation. Looking at her in front of him, so distressed, it hurt him exceedingly. With one hand he held her delicate chin, drawing her to him, making her look into his eyes.

\- My lady ... - Nimue looked at him hypnotized - I've wanted her for as long as I can remember - he confessed, she gasped at the impression - I would take you, right here ... but I'm forbidden to touch you. Not without your consent.

\- Take me then - she ordered suddenly, he opened his eyes with surprise - If you don't do it, I will take you.

Lancelot smiled, stifling his inner laughter. Her determination had increased his libido. And her sense of humor too.

\- Are you going to would me? - he asked with obvious interest. Raising one eyebrow mockingly.

\- Just watch me - she announced.

She push him until his back hits the nearest trunk. Nimue began by removing his gauntlets, the bracers, the quixotes, and finally the armor. Only then her eyes were lost in his beefy chest. Her hands instinctively caressed his velvety hair, almost instantly she felt the moisture between her legs, so she squeezed them. Lancelot smiled with lust, he was watching her at all times.

\- lie on the floor - she ordered. He obeyed without object.

Astride she settled on him, posing one hand on his strong pectorals and with the other holding trembling the enormity of his erection, trying to adjust the tip towards her entrance. She swallowed nervously. It was the first time that she had contemplated a majestic virility, she wasn't quite sure what she could do with it, she felt an accumulation of sensations against her. She didn't know if was anxious to have him lying there just for her or afraid of being her first time. Lancelot then looked at her expectantly. His slowness was unbearable, so impatient, he held on tightly to his hips, surprised her, gained momentum and suddenly entered her with an onslaught. Nimue choked on her breath, arching her back back, totally impaled. Lancelot then smiled satisfied for his task.

\- Surprised my Lady? - he growl with excitement - I thought you would do it to me.

\- N-no .. _ah_ ... of course ... _um_ .. _. no_ \- She could'nt articulate a word, she felt she was short of breath.

Totally sunk in her, he felt it squeeze around his member, she was so narrow and so hot that if it didn't concentrate he would end up right there.

\- _Move_ \- he ordered her snored. She obeyed by inertia.

She began rhythmically swinging his hips, forward and backward, forward and backward. Completely full, She felt his length bump into their walls every time she moved, his hands resting heavily on his chest gave him the necessary support for the "go and come" that he, with his hands on his buttocks, provided her. Nimue was a constant chorus of gasps of immense pleasure and Lancelot was glad to hear them. The repetition of her swing was hypnotic, but he didn't want to end up like that. He was going to torture her, he was going to punish her, SHE WOULD PAY FOR THIS and that was for sure.

With one pull he lifted her, coming out of her, then with his strong hand bend her back forward, leaving her completely steep.

\- Separate the legs - said excited and then they opened as if they had a life of their own.

Lancelot smiled triumphantly to enter it with a single blow, causing her an indescribable pleasure. His dance started fast and then slow down. Slower and slower, slowing down, as if it were going to stop at any moment. Why did he do it?

\- You want more? - She heard him say.

Nimue blushed suddenly, but her mind couldn't fuel what he demanded he answer. He continued to dance within her slowly, the need to hurry the pace and the enormous pressure in her belly underneath forced her to answer.

\- S- yes ... _ah_ .. I _want_ more ... - she answered with difficulty. He asked again.

\- What do you want? - he insisted.

\- More .. _ah_ ... ¡Give me _more_!

Her words stoked his desire and he began to move quickly. Increasingly faster, deeper and stronger. Nimue felt weak, she thought that at any moment she would faint. He felt it and grabbed her waist to hold her as he continued his incessant and rapid movements inside her.

The climax didn't take long to lean out, making them feel the immensity of pleasure. Soon after he dropped down, leaning on her back. It didn't take long for her to wake up from her lethargy, feeling crushed.

\- Dumbbells! - she complained.

Lancelot smiled down, turned and collapsed on the grass, placing his arms behind his neck and closing his eyes as his breathing normalized. Even upside down, Nimue contemplated him: serene and peaceful.

\- It was a dream? - she asked.

He opened one eye only to see her cheeks flushed with the question. That embarrassment gave her a touch of innocence. Lancelot bit his lip with the thought, they had just done it, even though, he already felt the need to take her again.

\- Lanzarote? - she whispered

\- Do you think our nakedness is a dream? - He said, while looking at her furtively.

Nimue blushed at the stalking. She incorporated only half a body to then fall on top of him, looking at him face to face.

\- _I love you, Sir Lancelot_ \- he whispered just barely.

\- _I love you more, Lady Nimue._ \- He answered sincerely, while she gave him a kiss on his lips.

Under the light of the moon, the two lovers hid. Only the waves of water could find them. Because during that moment, neither of them was aware of anything else.

END...

 _ **FIN.**_

 _First of all, I would like to clarify:_

 _\- In order to recreate a story I take the trouble to investigate and complement the original characters to my ships. Lancelot in the story was a man famous for saving damsels in danger, so I figured a more furtive, more seductive Shadow. While Lady Nimue is associated with both benevolent and malevolent, so it occurred to me to recreate a more determined and erotic Amy._

 _\- I did what I could do to try to send them to medieval age, with respect to each one's parliament, try to absorb the language, it's difficult, but here we go :)_

 _\- I did it short, but concise, clear and without tricks. Even if you have good opinions you can possibly (possibly) make an entire fic. I would do the work._

 _By the way, HAPPY VALENTINE jujujuju For my part is everything. I hope you liked it, remember that your opinion is worth a thousand to me. :)_

 _So long!_


End file.
